footballfandomcom-20200223-history
FA Cup 1991-92
The 1991–92 FA Cup was the 111th season of the world's oldest knockout football competition, The Football Association Challenge Cup, or FA Cup for short. Liverpool beat Sunderland 2–0 in the final to take the cup. The appearance in the Cup Final of Sunderland, a Level 2 team, marked the first time in 10 years that a team outside Level 1 of the English football pyramid appeared in the final game. Sunderland is one of only eight non-Level 1 teams to win the FA Cup, a mark they achieved in the 1973 FA Cup Final This was the first FA Cup competition to use penalties to decide games still tied after extra time in a replayed match. First round proper The first round matches were played on the weekend between 15–17 November 1991, with replays played midweek between 26–27 November. Second Round Proper The second round matches were played on the weekend between 7–9 December 1991, with replays played midweek on 17 December. Third round proper The third round matches were played on the weekend between 4–6 January 1992, with replays played midweek between 14–15 January. However, the Newcastle United-Bournemouth match was replayed on 22 January, while the Derby County-Burnley match was replayed on 25 January. Fourth Round Proper The fourth round matches were played on the weekend between 25–27 January 1992, with replays played midweek between 4–5 February. However, the Bristol Rovers-Liverpool match was played on 5 February, and replayed on 11 February. Fifth Round Proper The fifth round matches were played on the weekend between 15–16 February 1992, with replays played midweek on 26 February. Sixth Round Proper The sixth round matches were played on the weekend beginning 7–8 March 1992, with replays being played on 18 March. Liverpool began to compensate for a sub-standard league season by eliminating Aston Villa and booking themselves a seemingly easy semi-final tie with a Portsmouth side who defeated League Cup finalists Nottingham Forest and ending their hopes of a unique FA Cup/League Cup double. Norwich City reached the semi-finals for the second time in four seasons after beating Southampton in a replay. Sunderland joined fellow Second Division side Portsmouth in the FA Cup semi-finals thanks to a 2–1 replay win over Chelsea after a 1–1 draw. Semi-Finals The semi-finals were played on 5 April 1992. It was the first time that Hillsborough was used as a semi-final venue since the Hillsborough Disaster at a previous FA Cup semi-final in 1989. Second Division Sunderland beat Norwich City (a side yet to reach the FA Cup final) 1–0 to reach the final of the competition for the first time since their 1973 triumph over Leeds United. Portsmouth came close to making the final the first between two teams from outside the First Division since the Football League was formed, but they lost to Liverpool on penalties in a replay. |goals2=Anderton |stadium=Highbury, London |attendance= 41,869 |referee= Martin Bodenham}} |stadium=Hillsborough, Sheffield |attendance= 40,102 |referee= }} Replay Liverpool won 3–1 on penalties Final Liverpool won the FA Cup for the fifth time with a 2–0 victory to compensate for their worst league season (sixth place) for more than 20 years. Ian Rush scored his fifth goal in FA Cup Finals, a record. Rush |goals2= |stadium=Wembley, London |attendance=79,544 |referee=Philip Don (South Yorkshire)}} External links *The FA Cup at TheFA.com *FA Cup at BBC.co.uk *FA Cup news at Reuters.co.uk Category:FA Cup seasons Fa Cup, 1991-92